Valkubus Anniversary
by Fangirloutlet
Summary: Bo/Tamsin go weapons shopping on their anniversary. One shot. Fluffy one-shot suggest by Dreiser7 on tumblr.


"Weapons shopping anniversary present." -Dreiser7

Fluffy one-shot I wrote about a month ago. Fun times.

* * *

"Come on!" Bo demanded, swinging the door to the Camaro open abruptly. Tamsin groaned, letting the succubus drag her from her seat, the glaring midday sunlight flooding her vision. The blonde straightened up, glancing around. She hadn't been to this part of town before, but the lengthy hole-in-the-wall-esque shopping center, graffiti painting the walls, had managed to wipe away any hint of curiosity she had previously held for the mysterious date Bo had planned for them.

"What are we doing here, Bo?" She asked, lowering her gaze to meet the brunette's. "This place hardly seems safe."

"It's not. That's the point." Bo's gleaming smile unsettled Tamsin a bit as she was tugged down the street, passing shady looking drug stores and alcohol shops. She hadn't missed the cold stares from the loitering bikers they received, either.

"Babe, I swear if we get jumped—"

"We're not going to get jumped," Bo insisted, tugging on Tamsin's arm harder as she increased her pace. Tamsin couldn't quite tell if the succubus was simply excited or a tad nervous. "Besides, if we do, I've got my strong valkyrie of a girlfriend to protect me."

"Gee, thanks," the blonde murmured, glancing over her shoulder.

Bo let out a slight chuckle, stopping in her tracks and spinning around to face Tamsin. "Don't worry so much, babe. This'll be fun!"

"Will it, now?" Tamsin asked, allowing her expression to take on the skepticism she felt within. "You didn't drag me out here to beat the shit out of some law-breaking humans or anything, did you?"

Bo's smile broadened. "We could always do that afterwards, but no. C'mon!" She slipped behind Tamsin, pressing her hands against the blonde's back and shoving her forward. "We're almost there!"

"We're almost _where_!?" Tamsin groaned.

"Here!" The succubus took a firm grasp onto the sleeve of Tamsin's leather jacket, spinning the valkyrie around to face the shop they had just stopped in front of.

"Dave's Weaponry?" She read, shifting her incredulous gaze to Bo. "Really? With a name that unoriginal—"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, blondie. In you go." She opened the door and shoved the blonde in.

"This is it?" Was Tamsin's dry response to the assortment of guns that lined the walls. "Guns?"

Bo simply smiled on as she strode across the room, dragging the valkyrie to the far corner of the small shop, stopping at a large, thick metal door, the words '_do not enter'_ written in bright red on yellow across it. With a glance and a nod to the store clerk, the succubus flung the door open, charging in with Tamsin's hand in hers. As the two women entered the dark space, she shut the door, smiling at Tamsin's audible scoff.

"Make-out session in a gun shop?" the Valkyrie asked, moving closer to Bo in the darkness.

"Maybe later," the brunette replied, flipping a switch to her right. The light dangling in the center of the small space flickered on. She literally couldn't contain her excitement, her eyes growing wide as grin stretched her lips to their limits. "So?"

Tamsin could practically feel her jaw dropping, the sight before her almost taking her breath away. "Holy shit, babe."

"Whatever you want," Bo murmured, sliding her arms around the blonde's waist from the back as she pulled her closer.

"What's the occasion?" Tamsin asked, letting her hands fall to Bo's. She immediately felt the succubus pull away. "Babe?"

"You forgot." The valkyrie spun around to face Bo.

"What?"

"You forgot what today is."

"Today is Saturday."

"Today is our anniversary, Tamsin." The blonde could see the hurt in Bo's eyes, feeling a sadness build up inside of her at the sight. Sighing, she pulled Bo into a tight embrace.

"I'd never forget, babe. It's just… our anniversary is tomorrow." She felt Bo stiffen against her. "We kinda started this whole thing at one in the morning."

"Shit." Bo pulled away, staring up into the valkyrie's gentle green eyes. "You're right."

Tamsin simply smiled, turning around again to face the array of weapons. She could feel the smile pulling at her lips, and then Bo's arms were around her again.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Bo murmured teasingly, resting her head on Tamsin's back.

The blonde racked her eyes over the shelves, scanning each knife and sword, actually feeling a bit excited as she passed the few maces in the far left. Letting out a deep breath, she turned back around to face Bo, immediately pressing her lips against the brunette's. "Same," she breathed against the succubus' lips.

"Do you like your present?" Bo asked, nodding to the weapons, twisting Tamsin around again.

"I love it," the blonde responded distractedly as she pushed forward, taking hold of an eloquent knife. She held it up to show Bo, who simply smiled back at the pure excitement on Tamsin's face.

"Happy anniversary, babe," she said, rising to her tip-toes as she pressed her lips to Tamsin's cheek.


End file.
